There has been known a writing instrument having an ink tank, such as a fountain pen or a marking pen. For example, a writing instrument described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-176110 includes one pen tip, one ink tank that accommodates ink, and one core that induces the ink to the pen tip from the ink tank.